


Must to Hope

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, M/M, Prayer, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 6 - In the Bedroom</p><p>---</p><p>Nick is surprised to find Stephen kneeling on the floor in their bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must to Hope

 Nick was surprised, one night, to come into their room and find Stephen kneeling at the edge of the bed, head bowed. He stepped over and placed a hand on Stephen's shoulder, bringing his eyes open.

"Are you all right?"

A calm smile. Stephen unfolded his hands, looked up at his friend and lover.

"Just praying."

"...You pray?" It surprised him. He'd never thought of Stephen as a religious man.

"Every night."

"...What for?"

"An angel." Something in Stephen's voice keeps him from laughing.

"Why?" he asks instead.

"...to keep you safe." He makes it sound so simple. "I need to believe someone is protecting you--when I can't."


End file.
